The Dark Pretear
by CrazyLittleHanyou
Summary: Through an exchange program set up by Natsue and Kaoru, there’s a new girl staying at the Awayuki Residence but what would Himeno do if this girl should possess the same power as her the power of Pretear? CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!
1. A New Pretear?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Prétear characters, only Han

**Chapter 1 – A New Pretear?**

Himeno and the rest of her family stood patiently at the small airport that ran planes between Tokyo and Awayuki Town. They were awaiting the arrival of an English girl that was going to come and stay at the Awayuki House for a year through an exchange arranged by Natsue, Kaoru and a college in the UK. The full details of the exchange, Himeno wasn't too sure on but all she knew was that it excited her parents very much.

Soon enough, the small, lightweight plane touched down at the airport and ten minutes later, people started to file out into the arms of awaiting family members or towards taxi signs. Kaoru and Natsue held up a big banner with the exchange student's name written in Romanji. The family patiently waited until a pretty girl, about the same age as Himeno walked over to them and bowed politely.

"So you're Han!" A tall, roughly shaven man cried out, grabbing her.

"Um…yeah…" Han replied, trying to break free from the embrace.

"It's great to finally meet you!" A dark haired woman shouted, joining in. when they finally allowed Han to breathe, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaoru Awayuki." The roughly shaven man told her, "And this is my beautiful wife, Natsue." He introduced the dark haired woman.

"Pleased to meet you both." Han said, bowing once again. She then noticed the three peering faces, looking at her suspiciously.

"These are our daughters, Mayune, Himeno and Mawata." Natsue told Han, introducing the three sisters.

"Pleased to meet you!" Himeno told Han, stepping forward.

After the initial introductions were over, the family along with Han returned to the Awayuki Estate where Han was to be staying as a member of the family. Once there, Han was escorted upstairs to the room of Himeno Awayuki, where she was to stay for the first few days of her visit until her own bedroom was completely ready. She and Himeno were then left to themselves.

"You don't mind sharing my room at the moment do you?" Himeno asked casually.

"No, I was more worried that you would be annoyed." Han replied.

"I offered. Mother was going to make you stay in Mayune's room but I couldn't let them put you through that!" Himeno replied, laughingly, "Anyway, we want to make sure that you are comfortable here and Dad and Mother want your room to be perfect so that you're happy!"

"That's nice of them." Han replied, less than enthusiastically.

"What are you going to wear for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Han asked quizzically.

"Didn't they tell you? Dad and Mother organised a introductory party for your arrival tonight." Himeno informed her.

"Oh…"

As Himeno and Han got themselves ready they continued to talk and immediately became friends. To go out, Han decided to wear a simple white, summery dress with flowers on it whilst Himeno wore a similar dress in pale blue. Soon enough they headed outside where they waited to be introduced to the townsfolk with Mayune and Mawata.

"First we'd like to introduce our daughters that you already know starting with Mayune!" Natsue announced as Mayune walked forward.

"And Himeno!" Kaoru continued as Himeno walked forward.

"Then of course there's Mawata." Natsue added, indicating for Mawata to walk forward, which she does.

"And, without further ado, we'd like to introduce the newest edition to our family, the fourth Awayuki sister…" Kaoru started.

"Han!" Natsue finished, as Han stepped forward, embarrassed.

Looking around her, Han noticed a group of men standing together. As she walked over to the other sisters, she whispered to Himeno.

"I take it those guys over there are friends of yours?"

"How'd you guess?" Himeno asked, nodding.

"Woman's intuition I guess!" Han replied.

Soon enough the party was in full swing and, since it was summer, it was taking place outside. There was a live band and buffet table and the townsfolk were evidently enjoying themselves. Kaoru, Natsue, the three sisters and Han were all mingling amongst the guests, giving Himeno a chance to talk with the Leafe Knights.

"How's everything going guys?" She asked friendlily.

"Nothing to comment on really." Kei told her in reply.

"Hey, Himeno, what's the new girl like?" Mannen asked intrigued.

"Well, she seems pretty nice!" Himeno commented cheerfully.

"Goh said she was cute!" Hajime added, to the infuriation of Goh. Himeno just laughed and wandered off amongst the other people. As she left, Kei turned to Hayate.

"What do you think this girl knows of Awayuki Town's past? Do you think she knows anything about what happened two years ago?" He asked. Hayate remained silent, in thought.

Time past and Himeno and Han became good friends. They were at college together and Himeno had introduced Han to the Leafe Knights, Yayoi and Takako, all of whom she seemed to get along with well. Han and Goh especially seemed to get on well, although Goh never mentioned that he thought she was cute.

It was one day, whilst Han was sitting at Bistro Blanche doing some work whilst eating a sundae when Himeno and Yayoi ran over to her excitedly. At the time, Goh was on a break, sitting at the table with her.

"You'll never guess what!" Himeno told them as she grabbed a seat.

"What?" Han asked suspiciously.

"Mother and Dad are having a posh do-thing!" Himeno continued excitedly, "We've got to be there too!"

"And there you'll find the dream man you've been waiting for and he'll whisk you away from here in a horse-drawn carriage!" Yayoi exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah…right…" Han answered pessimistically, "So why are you telling me this, Himeno?"

"We've got to go and you get dresses!" Himeno replied, "Yayoi wanted to come along too. So, you coming?"

"Um…well…you see I've got this work…" Han started, trying to weasel out of having to go shopping, on of her least favourite pastimes.

"I thought you just told me that you'd just finished!" Goh cut in, leaving Han with no leg to stand on.

"Goh!" Han yelled, playfully grabbing him round the neck and pretending to strangle him, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Come on then, let's get this over with!" Himeno agreed, pulling Han onto her feet and dragging her off, Yayoi packing up Han's books and following after.

Soon enough, Himeno, Han and Yayoi had were in a fancy shop, full of glamorous dresses, and now accompanied by Mayune, Mawata and Takako. They were all trying on beautiful dresses and, after a while, they all managed to choose one, Mawata, Mayune, Himeno and Han's costing much more than one would expect to pay for a dress! The group then headed back, Yayoi and Takako splitting off to head home whilst the others headed back to the Awayuki Home. By this time, Han had her own room, decorated in a way to make her feel at home – Natsue and Kaoru had insisted that she choose the paint and furniture herself – and Han headed up their to hang up her dress. Mawata and Mayune too headed inside whilst Himeno decided to walk down to the Pond where she had originally met the Leafe knights, leaving her dress with Han to sort out for her. Himeno wasn't at the pond long before she heard soft footfalls behind her.

"Himeno?" Questioned the haunting voice of Hayate. Himeno turned around to face him.

"Hayate, I hoped you might be here." She replied, smiling happily.

"What's up?" He asked cautiously.

"Well," Himeno started, walking on the edge of the pond, "You see there's this do and I was wondering…"

"Would I go with you? Sure." Hayate cut in.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Himeno replied laughing slightly, "But I'll go with that anyway!"

"Oh…" Hayate blushed in embarrassment, "What were you going to ask then?"

"Whether you could get Goh to go on a blind date for it?"

"With who?"

"Han, obviously. I know he likes her and, although she won't say anything, I think she likes him as well!" Himeno told him, "People who like each other shouldn't keep it hidden and I think this way they'll let each other know how they feel."

"Himeno…" Hayate started, unable to complete what he really wanted to say.

The do at the Awayuki House soon arrived and everyone was ready to go. Himeno had managed to persuade Han to go on a blind date (with the help of Yayoi) and Himeno and Han were headed off in the limo to the place that they were to meet with the Knights. Both girls looked beautiful, Himeno in a long white gown with a halter-neck, whilst Han was dressed in a dress of crimson that hung loosely over her shoulders. As the limo reached the park – where they were to meet up – the Knights, Yayoi and Takako were already there. Himeno had managed to persuade a reluctant Kei to go with Yayoi – to keep her quiet – and Takako and Sasame were going together for obvious reasons. Each of the knights was dressed in Tuxedo and looked very handsome, the three younger knights looking more 'cute'. It didn't take long for Han and Goh to realise who they were being paired up with and both turned to the one that set them up (Himeno and Hayate), glaring at them angrily. Himeno and Hayate just smiled cheekily. Deciding to use the situation to his advantage, Goh went to take Han's hand and lead her back into the limo. However, as their hands contacted, a fierce shock sent them both flying backwards, Goh to the ground and Han into Sasame's arms (he decided to catch her when he realised what was going to happen). None of the knights could say anything and Han didn't really know what had just happened. Deciding that the best thing to do was to get going, Takako, Yayoi and Himeno led Han into the limo and waited for the knights to join them.

"That was unexpected." Kei commented factually.

"What do we do now?" Hajime asked.

"We do nothing." Hayate replied firmly, getting into the Limo, followed by the three kids.

"Trust this to happen to me!" Goh commented, slightly annoyed, "How am I supposed to make a move on her now?"

"Like you'd have the guts to anyway!" Kei replied, laughing a little as he too got into the limo.

"Don't worry Goh." Sasame comforted him, "We'll sort it out. She may need to learn more now."


	2. Of Demon Lava and Dreams

Thanks for reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again, unfortunately I don't own any Pretear Characters, only Han!

A/N: Last chapter I put a by the word 'college' somewhere, meant to footnote it: I don't know much about the Japanese Education System so if anyone knows anymore/can tell me if its right or wrong then I'd appreciate it!

**Chapter 2 – Of Demon Lava and Dreams**

The 'do' at the Awayuki home went well, and no one managed to make a fool of themselves. All of the Awayuki daughters gained admirers and several other wealthy gentlemen offered their sons as potential husbands to Natsue and Kaoru for any of the girls, including Han. Natsue had gently declined from the gentlemen's offers, saying that Mawata was too young, Himeno was, sort of, 'involved' and both Mayune and Han were concentrating on their studying before deciding to settle down, disappointing all of the prospective suitors greatly. Himeno seemed to have enjoyed the night greatly whilst the other three girls had been bored and were more than pleased when the night ended.

A week or so later, Han and Himeno were walking back through the Awayuki Grounds when they had an unwanted surprise. Everything had been going well, nothing supernatural happening and Himeno and Han were returning from College. They had walked back and were hardly halfway up the drive when, from out of nowhere, a Demon Lava appeared in front of them. Needing no encouragement, both girls ran trying to get past the Demon Lava and to safety. As the girls ran, they were split up and Himeno ended up running into Hayate. Without hesitation, Himeno and Hayate preted and headed back to fight the Demon Lava, who had Han in its grasp already. Using the wind sword, Himeno cut Han free and ran over to her as she landed.

"Are you okay?" Himeno asked very concerned.

"Yeah… I'm good…" Han replied, struggling to her feet.

Seconds later, the Demon Lava was on the attack again and Himeno returned to fighting, leaving Han to fend for herself. Whilst distracted, Himeno didn't notice an 'arm' of the Demon Lava reach out for Han once again. Luckily enough, Sasame was quickly on hand, destroying the 'arm'.

"Han, take my hand." Sasame ordered, holding his hand out towards her.

"What?" Han asked in confusion.

"You have the same ability as Himeno, to become the Pretear. You saw what happened between Himeno and Hayate right?" Sasame explained.

"Yeah… Sort of…" Han replied unsurely.

"You can do that and then help Himeno defeat this thing." Sasame concluded.

Understanding, Han nodded her head and took Sasame's hand, preting with him. As this happened, the other Leafe Knights arrived.

"Shin! Containment Field!" Himeno shouted, semi-distracted.

"Biombios!" Shin called forth the containment field.

"What the?" Han asked herself.

"It's a containment field to take us away from your world, to protect it." Sasame explained from within her.

Not having time to think it through, Han and Sasame had to take flight, to get out of the reach of another 'arm' of the demon lava. Goh was quickly at their side, ready to help protect Han should it be needed. However, every attack from the demon lava Han seemed to be able to avoid and the Leafe Knights were surprised at how well she used her powers for a first time.

"Han!" Himeno called from the opposite side of the demon lava, "Let's finish this together!"

"Right." Han replied, listening to Sasame within her explaining to her their attack. "Sonic Arrow!" Han shouted as she performed the attack at the same time as Himeno used her sword, the two attacks hitting the Demon Lava at the same time and destroying it easily.

Soon enough, both girl had landed on the ground and Shin had retracted the Containment field. Both girls de-preted and looked around in time to see a strange, silver-haired man fleeing the site. The Leafe Knights looked suspiciously between each other, realising that it was going to become necessary to protect both of the girls.

Assuming that something was coming, Himeno and Han started to train together, sparring against each other in their Pretear forms, with whichever knights were available at the time. They trained daily, starting on the day after the original attack.

It was only two days later that they were attacked once again. Himeno and Han had been sitting in the park with Mannen, Hajime and Shin, eating ice cream when they sensed the presence of the demon lava. Quickly, the group ran to where the demon lava had appeared, in the forest part of the park. All the people around the area were lying on the ground, unconscious. In unison, Han and Himeno preted with the two older boys, Himeno with Hajime and Han with Mannen as Shin summon the containment field. With two Pretears they made easy work of the demon lava and were soon making sure that the people in the surrounding area were okay.

This was only the start. The next day and every day there after, the girls sensed another demon lava and were involved in a fight against them. It was becoming tiring since their numbers did not seem to cease. Takako helped where she could, insisting that the demon lavas were not her doing, something that all the knights and both Pretears believed. It didn't take long for the other members of the Awayuki family to realise that something was up, something that they could do little to help with. However, saying this, in their own way, each one offered their support to both girls (once they realised that Han was also involved) in their own way.

Of course, things could only get worse from here and they did, targeting the new Pretear, Han. It started slowly and simply, so that Han didn't really notice it but it crept up and once it was strong enough, it started to put the fear of God into Han.

The full extent of this crept up on Han whilst she slept one night, in her dream. At first, it started as a pleasant, simple dream, the sort one has when they are quite content and relaxed before they go to sleep. However, this was soon to change. In her mind, Han suddenly found herself in the middle of the street, the sky dark with no moon. She could hear noises all around her and a masculine voice beside her.

"Quick, to your right!" The voice warned. Han turned to her right to see Kei and Goh standing there.

"Behind you!" The voice warned again. Han turned around to see Sasame and Mannen. On your left!" On her left were Shin and Hajime. "In front of you!" In front of Han stood Himeno and Hayate.

"Himeno, what's going on? What's happened?" Han asked frantically.

"We have no need for you." Hayate told her.

"You are useless, you cannot help us." Kei agreed.

"But we cannot let you go…" Sasame informed her.

"You know our secret." Hajime continued.

"You might tell someone about it." Shin agreed. Han suddenly noticed that they were all closing in on her.

"What do you mean?" Han asked fearfully, "Himeno?"

"It's time for you to say goodbye." Himeno answered, taking Hayate's hand and preting with him, calling forth the wind sword and heading for Han, who quickly dodged the attack.

"Goh! Help me?" Han cried out terrified.

"Why? You have no use, this is the only way." Goh told her coldly.

"Yeah." Mannen agreed, "You must die."

"NO!" Han screamed, running through the Leafe Knights, who started to follow her. Han ran though the streets soon coming upon Natsue and Kaoru.

"Please help me!" Han begged them.

"Why would we do that?" Natsue asked her maniacally.

"You haven't been a success, you are useless." Kaoru agreed, revealing two carving knives.

"No!" Han cried out once more, running on again. Next she came upon Mawata, Mayune, Takako and Yayoi.

"Guys! Himeno's gone crazy! Help me!" Han pleased.

"Help you?" Mayune asked suspiciously as she revealed the axe, "Hahaha-ha!"

"We would not help you for you are useless." Takako stated evilly.

"Yes, you have no use." Mawata agreed.

"You're only useful to us dead." Yayoi finished. Not waiting to see other weapons, Han ran on, coming across her own family.

"Mum! Dad! Help me!" Han cried, the tears streaming down her face.

"You have disappointed us, Han." Her mother told her.

"You failed." Her father agreed.

"You are useless big sister." He brother told her. Once again Han ran, fleeing her own family. She ran until she was too tired to run and further and she collapsed to her hands and knees, panting, sweating and crying.

"Why? Why?" Han asked herself.

"Maybe they speak some truth." The voice that had warned her of the Leafe Knights approach suggested.

"What?" Han asked, surprised.

"Or maybe they have just gone insane. I mean, what could you do that would make them all so unimpressed?" The voice asked curiously.

"I… I would never hurt them. I just want to help them and to make them proud…" Han sobbed.

"But you can't, can you? All you do hurts them or dishonours them. Maybe you should just give up now, give in. Let them do what they must."

"No, no…" Han cried quietly, "I can't…I… I don't want to die…"

"Death won't hurt much, you won't feel it, I promise."

There was a rustle in the bushes ahead of her and Goh appeared. Han could tell that the other were also nearby.

"Goh, please… I'll try harder…" Han wept at the Fire Knight approached her.

"You cannot. You are useless." Goh replied maliciously.

"Give in…" The voice to Han, "Give in…"

"No… I won't!" Han replied but, with no where to turn, she could not escape and she could only watch and Goh fired at burning attack at her.

"NO!" Han cried as she saw her hands burn and shrivel up, "GOH!"

Han found herself sitting up, wide awake in bed. She was dripping in sweat and her breaking was erratic. Kneeling on the bed beside her was Goh. Not full aware that she had only been dreaming, she moved away from Goh, fearing him.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, her fear penetrating her voice.

"Han?" Goh asked confused, "Its okay. It was just a dream."

"A dream?" Han asked in disbelief, "But it seemed so real."

"You were shouting out and I came to make sure you were alright." Goh told her. Han smiled.

"I think I'll go and get some fresh air." She told him getting up and walking out onto the balcony. Goh, afraid of what she might do, followed her.


	3. The New Enemy Revealed

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been bogged down with coursework and thenrevision/exams but they're almost over so I should be able to update more frequently from now on. Once again, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear characters, places etc, only Han.

**Chapter 3 – The New Enemy Revealed**

Han slept late that day, Goh never leaving her side. The other Leafe Knights gathered with Himeno by the pond (where they first met) to discuss things.

"Well, I want to help her." Himeno said to the knights, "It's not her fault this is happening to her now, is it?"

"Himeno's right." Sasame agreed, "She is another Pretear and that means that, as Leafe Knight we should help her anyway."

"We need to protect her." Kei told the group, "From what Goh told me of her dream, our new enemy are already trying to get to her psychologically."

"Why go for Han though?" Mannen asked naively.

"Because she's the new Pretear." Hayate explained, "She has less experience than Himeno, making her the obvious target."

"I'll go on guard duty!" Mannen suggested excitedly, the other two kids nodded in agreement.

"Not likely." Hayate informed him.

"Why not?" Mannen asked sadly.

"Remember what happen when we left you on guard duty with Himeno?" Kei reminded him. "Anyway, I don't think Goh has any intentions of leaving her."

"Still I think that setting up a rota won't hurt." Sasame protested.

"I agree with Sasame." Himeno agreed, "If Goh doesn't like it then we won't do it but otherwise I think it's the best way."

That evening, Han was standing on the balcony of her room alone. She felt a lot better knowing that she had only been dreaming, even though the nightmare was the worst that she had ever had. She tried to think positively about the situation, that now with her new friends, she'd be able to combat whatever evil stood in their way. Goh had gone out to get a takeout so it gave Han some alone time to think these things through.

"You think everything's going to be okay now, don't you?" A voice asked within her head, it was the voice from her dream, the one that told her to give up.

"I don't know what you mean?" Han said out loud, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm not a figment of your imagination, that's for sure." They voice says, "Or maybe I am."

"You're just trying to play mind games with me and I'm not going to fall for it." Han replied once again out loud.

"Mind games I've already tried." The voice says, "Seems you're stronger than you look when it comes to those. However, what do you think about a little mind control?"

Before Han could answer, she felt a terrific pain in her head. She screamed and fell to her knees, holding her head tightly in her hands. The Leafe Knights, at hearing her scream, were quick to respond, Himeno, Hayate and Sasame all running through her bedroom door at the same time.

"Han!" Himeno shouted out, worried.

"Stay back!" Han commanded, getting to her feet, "I can't control my body, it's not doing what I tell it to…"

As she said this, she picked up the small table on the balcony and through it through the glass windows and into Sasame. Han threw the table with so much force that it sent Sasame flying into the fireplace. Hayate ran forward, wanting to get close enough to restrain Han before someone got seriously hurt. However, he stopped short as Han climbed onto the balcony railing, where she balanced precariously.

"Help me!" Han cried, tears streaming down her face as she looked desperately between Hayate and Himeno. They both made to move towards her when a voice stopped them.

"Take another step and she goes over the balcony." The voice, the one from Han's dream, told them.

"What did you do to her?" Hayate shouted, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"Not much, not yet anyway." The voice replied calmly, "However, it has come to our attention that two Pretears are too many. We've decided to reduce their numbers…"

Hayate and Himeno watched as Han's right leg stepped into the air in front of her and she started to fall.

"NO!" Both Himeno and Hayate yelled, running to the railing to try and grab her, however, she was falling fast and neither one could reach her.

Himeno fell to the ground, distraught at the thought of loosing her friend. Hayate turned away, not wanting to see what was now unstoppable. They both expected to hear the heavy thud as Han hit the ground. They waited minutes and no sound came. Himeno looked up at Hayate with a confused look on her face.

"I'll take a look." Sasame told them as he walked over to them, He looked over the railing and smiled, "It's okay Himeno, she's alive."

Himeno stood up and looked over the railing. Below them, Goh was stood on the ground in his knight outfit, holding Han in his arms, like a husband would carry his wife over the threshold. Han was clinging to him desperately. Himeno noticed the bag of food that Goh had gone to buy lying on the other side of the balcony. Without another thought, Himeno rushed down stairs and outside to make sure that Han was alright. Hayate and Sasame followed. By the time they got downstairs, Han was standing on her own, looking extremely pale. Goh was supporting her. The kids and Kei were all there, making sure that she was okay.

"Han!" Himeno shouted running over to her and grabbing her in a friendly embrace, "What happened?" Han sighed and looked at Goh.

"I was on my way back from the shop and sat Han balanced on the railing. I thought it was a bit odd so I stopped and watched. I guess what was going to happen and caught her as she fell." Goh explained.

"He had control of my body…" Han muttered, "That fiend was going to kill by like that…"

"Coward." Hayate muttered.

"One good thing came out of this though." Han said, cheering up a little.

"What's that?" Sasame asked.

"As I fell the voice said to me that it was good that I was so weak and easy to control because he can only do it to a person once before their mind kind of becomes immune to it." Han explained.

"That means that he can't control you again, right?" Hajime asked, pulling at Han's trouser leg.

"Right." Han replied.

"Good." Goh said, lifting Han up once again, "He can't hurt you then." He started to walk towards the house, "Hajime, Shin, can you bring that bag up to Han's room for me?" the two kids nodded and ran off to get the food. Goh then took Han up to her room.

Once he was out of hearing, Hayate spoke.

"He might not be able to control her anymore but I imagine that she's still their target. I think we should still keep an eye on her, especially at night."

The others nodded in agreement.


	4. Puppets of Darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own pretear places/characters, only Han & the puppets!

**Chapter 4 – Puppets of Darkness**

Several weeks after the event that almost resulted in Han's demise, Himeno and Han had had to fight off numerous Demon Lava but Han had not been attacked mentally again by the voice. Still, Himeno insisted that someone should stay with Han all hours of the day, just in case. Goh offered to look after her for most of the time and thus after school/college one day, Han was sitting outside Bistro Blanche eating an ice cream sundae and doing homework whilst Goh was working. Han was peacefully reading through 's 'Grave of the Fireflies' for her Japanese work when she noticed the people around her started to collapse without reason.

"Goh!" Han called out as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Goh asked as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Something's wrong…" Han replied. Goh looked around as saw the people collapsing, agreeing with Han's diagnosis of the situation.

Goh grabbed Han's hand and ran off to try and find the source of the problem. Soon enough they came to it; three demon lava. Han grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled Himeno's number without hesitation. She told her about the demon lava and Himeno told her that she would be there as soon as she could.

In the meantime, Han and Goh had no choice but to prêt. They started to attack the nearest Demon Lava, Han constantly looking for its core. Han, on finding the core, then had the problem of finding a way to get to it, since this Demon Lava had a very good protection system in the way of ladybird-like shell/wings on its back.

"Don't worry, Han." Goh comforted Han, who was getting unsure of her own abilities, "You can do it."

Han nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on the movement of the Demon Lava's wings/shells, getting her mind in rhythm with their movement. After ten seconds she felt more confident and prepared to attack. She waited until the wings/shell was close before preparing her attack.

"Fire Axe!" She shouted as she launched the flaming axe at the Demon Lava, the attack hitting just as the Demon Lava's wings/shell opened. The demon Lava screeched and disintegrated.

By this time, the other two Demon Lava had moved away from their original spots and were causing havoc around the city. Han and Goh set out after the closest one and started to attack it. They were making a pretty good job of defeating it when Himeno, preted with Hayate, arrived, followed by the other knights. Together, they made short work of the second Demon Lava.

"Are you okay?" Himeno asked Han once the second Demon Lava was gone.

"Fine." Han replied, wiping the sweat from her brow, "But there's still another Demon Lava out there, we've got to get it!"

"Do you know where abouts it is?" Sasame asked.

"No." Han replied shaking her head.

"Split up?" Kei suggested. Himeno nodded.

"Sasame, you take Hajime and Shin, Han you go with Kei and we'll go with Mannen." Himeno ordered assertively.

"Right." Everyone agreed before splitting up and taking to the air.

After searching for most of the city, Han and Kei met up with Himeno and Mannen again.

"Anything?" Han asked, Himeno shook her head, "Damn."

Suddenly, from below them, Han and Himeno both sensed a Demon Lava. They looked at each other, nodded and flew down, landing on the ground beside each other, Kei and Mannen on either side of them. Sasame and the other two kids quickly joined them having sensed the Demon Lava's location also.

This Demon Lava looked much stronger than the previous town and, just as Shin was about to summon a containment field, four men appeared, standing on the Demon Lava. One of the men has jet-black hair and cruel eyes, with an evil grin spread across his face. The second had black hair also and looked a lot younger than the others. The third had silver hair and was severely scared. Both Han and Himeno recognised him as the man that they saw running away from their first battle. The fourth man had long, red-hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. His looks alone put fear into Han.

"So these two are the Pretears." The first man commented.

"It would seem so." The second agreed.

"Who are you?" Himeno yelled at the men.

"Puppets of Darkness…" Sasame stated, "Not like the puppet that Fenril tried to use Mawata as but actual beings of darkness."

"They are just pawns. There is someone else pulling their strings." Kei agreed.

"How do you know?" Han asked curiously.

"Because Puppets of Darkness like these have to be created by someone." Kei told her.

"Clever, aren't you?" The red-head said, smirking.

The minute the red-head spoke, Han froze up. The voice, his voice, was the one that had been encircling her mind, it had been controlling her, almost killed her. It was HIS voice, HIS doing. Freaking out a little, Han de-preted with Goh, surprising everyone. She then fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"Han?" Goh asked, "Are you okay?"

"Aww, look Akumu, she remembers you." The silver-haired man said to the red-haired man, Akumu (Akumu means 'nightmare' in Japanese).

"Seems so," Akumu agrees, "But I haven't even properly introduced myself to her yet…" To everyone else, he went silent but to Han he continued to speak, in her head, _"I am Akumu, the nightmare bringer, the one with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Fear me girl, for I will show you now what I am capable of."_

In Han's mind and image of one of the puppets shooting Goh appeared. In the premonition, Goh's body fell to the ground and he started to bleed and fade. Han opened her eyes to find herself covered in a cold sweat, Himeno and the other knights were all gathered around her, especially Shin and Goh. She quickly got to her feet, the others followed her lead.

"Who…Who are you?" She asked the men, "Who sent you?"

"I am Malicious." The first man told her, blowing courteously.

"Rei." They young one told her.

"The name's Valor." The silver-haired man grumbled.

"You already know me." Akumu smirked, "As for your second question, I can't tell you that, it would spoil all our fun!"

At that same moment, Malicious raised a gun and fired a shot, aimed straight for Goh.

"Goh! No!" Han cried out, launching herself into the line of fire and taking the bullet in her left shoulder. She fell to the ground, quickly finding her feet once more. Her focus was blurred and she realised that she was loosing a lot of blood.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Han heard Himeno yell and assumed that the puppets and Demon Lava had fled.

"Guys, help me!" Goh pleaded, holding Han in his arms. She was bleeding profoundly and was barely conscious.

"Goh…" She managed to murmur, "I stopped it from coming true…" She then blacked out in his arms. Goh was almost in tears but managed to hold them back, unlike Shin who was crying bucket loads.

"Come on Goh, we'll use the gateway of light to take her to Leafenia to heal her." Sasame suggested. Goh nodded and followed the others through the gateway and to the place where they healed Sasame in the series. Goh placed Han inside the chamber and the knights started to heal her. Himeno sat by with a worried look on her face.


End file.
